Rapunzel Parody
by Gothic-Princess-77
Summary: The cast of Transformers presents...Rapunzel! Parody Rated T to be safe
1. Act 1

I laughed so hard while writing this. Request from Jgirl911. Disclaimer- I don't own the Transformers, or Rapunzel.

**Me- ** Starring- ~snicker~ Red Alert as Rapunzel!  
**Red Alert-** Why am I a femme?  
**Me- **'Cause Ratchet is easy to bribe.  
**Ratchet- **I tried to resist, but… ~sits in a fancy chair drinking the best high-grade and laughing evilly~  
**Me- **Yeah… Anyway… Inferno as the prince!  
**Inferno- **Uh…should I be concerned…?  
**Me- **Nope! Sunny and Sides are playing as Red Alert's guardians!  
**Sunny- **Stop calling me Sunny!  
**Sides- **Yes! I get to be in charge of my little brother!  
**Me- **Don't let it blow up your ego. I have Starscream as the evil witch!  
**Starscream- **Do I get to cuddle with Red?  
**Me- **No.  
**Red Alert- **Thank Primus!  
**Me- **Yeah…anyways, you all know what to do! Read and Review!

_And now, the Transformers present their own version of..._

**Rapunzel**

**Narrator- _"_**_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful femme, the most beautiful in the land! Every-bot loved her, and yet, her older brothers had hidden her away from the world for so very long. So she remained hidden in their little hut, for they were very poor. Everyday she stared out the window at the wilderness with longing._

_On one particular day, her brothers were busy tending to their caretakers, who were both ill. And so, Rapunzel snuck out of the house to explore…"_

"I love the outdoors!" Rapunzel declared as she walked along the paths in the woods surrounding their hut. Birds chirped and little animals ran around the path at her feet, entirely unafraid of her. She continued to walk, truly enjoying herself for the first time in her life. Here, she could be free of her paranoia and the feeling that every-bot was watching her and judging her every move.

Suddenly, a witch appeared from the sky! "Oh! A witch!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "Tell me, who cares for you?" the witch asked. "My older brothers take care of me, because my parents fell ill." "And what is your name?" "Rapunzel," Rapunzel responded, taking an uneasy step back. This witch made her wary, and she felt her helm horns starting to spark in her distress. "Ah-ha! So you're the girl your parents owe me!" the witch crowed. Before Rapunzel could react, the witch grabbed her and took off into the sky with her, taking Rapunzel far away from her family.

End scene 1

**Red Alert- **I can't do this! I hate being a femme! Change me back! And why do I have to be some kind of damsel in distress?  
**Starscream- **I thing it rather suits you, Red.  
**Red Alert- **Help!  
**Inferno- **Hey, leave Red alone! *Proceeds to save Red Alert from the evil witch, Starscream*  
**Red Alert- **Put me down! I can take care of myself!  
**Inferno- **Of course you can. That's why you needed me to save you from Starscream.  
**Red Alert- ~**Pouts~  
**Me- **This is so strange…anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think of my first attempt at humorous parody! Keep in mind; it's a parody to the fairytale Rapunzel! This is my first time doing something like this; please review!


	2. Act 2

**Red Alert- **I feel stupid.  
**Sides- **Hey, why didn't Sunny and I get to say anything in the play?  
**Me- **You'll get some lines in this scene! Calm down! Sunstreaker, do the disclaimer!  
**Sunny- **She doesn't own the Transformers or Rapunzel…Thank Primus…  
**Me- **Hey! That's offensive!

Scene 2

Narrator- "Now, Rapunzel was taken away, and the brothers instantly figured out what must have happened. So, they set off to the Tower they figured the witch was keeping their little sister in to plead for her return…"

"You hag! Return our little sister!" the first brother shouted angrily. The witch appeared in front of them, sneering. "Your family owes me, and she shall remain with me so the rest of your family will not be cursed for generation after generation. It seems a fair exchange, yes?"

The brothers exchanged a look. They truly loved their little sister, but…if it was for the good of the rest of the family…one life was worth the lives of many generations after. So, the two left their sister in the care of the witch.

Many years past, and the young femme grew even more beautiful, and every night she sang at her window mournfully. Many security devices had been installed in and around her tower, for she was very paranoid and feared the witch might try to kill her. One night, as she sang, she heard someone approaching. She fell silent, terrified.

"Why did you stop singing?" some-bot called. Rapunzel looked down and saw a handsome mech standing at the foot of her tower and looking up at her. "I thought you were the witch come back to kill me," Rapunzel replied. "I would not hurt a femme as beautiful as you," replied the stranger. Rapunzel was flattered.

The two talked for a while, and Rapunzel grew to trust the stranger, who she discovered was a prince. The next night, the prince returned and he said he was going to climb up to her.

Rapunzel began to panic. When the mech climbed up and over her window sill, she shrieked, "Security has been compromised!" The prince was puzzled, but realized Rapunzel was on the verge of a panic attack, so he calmed her down.

When she was calm, the prince said, "Rapunzel, you are so beautiful. I will help you escape and return you to my kingdom to be my bride." Rapunzel was delighted by that news, but panicked as her alarms went off. "Oh no! The witch is returning! You must hide!" she said, showing the prince where to hide.

Not a moment too soon. The witch came in to Rapunzel's tower and looked around. With her evil senses, the witch knew someone else had entered the tower recently. Enraged, the witch searched the room and discovered the prince hiding under Rapunzel's bed.

The witch then tried to kill the prince. Horrified, Rapunzel struck the witch on the head with some of her security devices, and then the witch toppled backwards out the window and landed with a sick thud.

The prince brought the shell-shocked Rapunzel out of the room and led her to his horse. They traveled back to his kingdom where they got married and lived happily ever after.

The End

**Me- **Awe! So cute!  
**Red Alert- **That was so strange. But at least I got to kill Starscream!  
**Starscream- **You inferior fire truck! How dare you take Red Alert!  
**Sides- **Shut it, Screamer. At least you were in the majority of the play!  
**Sunny- **~Glares at author~  
**Inferno- **Gothic-Princess-77 is busy right now. But you readers know to leave a review, and I hope you enjoyed our play!


End file.
